Egyptian's Love
by SilverHowl
Summary: After years of never having any feelings, Bakura has finally fallen in love. But what happens when his lover is on the edge of death- only an hour after of knowing each other? This love story is all about Bakura and Ryou, Atem and Yugi, Marik and Malik, and Seto and Joey. Each pairing has their own fair share of trouble and heartbreak...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! I have a new Yu-Gi-Oh! story!**

 **Atem: So this time me and Yugi aren't going to be brothers**

 **Me: Yeah and actually you two are gonna fall in love. But this story isn't all about you, this first part is more about Ryou. Then we will get to you and Yugi**

 **Bakura: You better not hurt Ryou**

 **Ryou: SilverHowl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot**

 **Yugi: Please read and review!**

Malik looked out of the cell bars. Him and his friends had been there for who knew how long. They were treated as slaves, abused, and underfed. It was just him, Joey, Yugi and Ryou. Joey and Malik always tried to protect Ryou and Yugi because they were not as strong. They were gentle and quiet. Malik was rugged, he had tan skin like the rest of the egyptians. The other three had pale skin. Joey looked average, but when it came to protecting his friends he would become a bulldog. Him and Malik would try to do some of Ryou and Yugi's work. He could hear the someone coming. He looked back at Malik. The other two were sleeping and Joey wondered if he should let them sleep. Maybe whoever it was, probably the guard, would be coming for a different person to torture.

"My prince, do you really think a personal servant will keep Tea away? Why did we come here anyways?" Seto asked. Atem nodded. "That's what I am hoping for. We took over this territory, and my father said there were prisoners here. They may be servants, but at least they will be treated better in the palace. Whomever I chose will be lucky and the others… Not as much. You three should get one two, then ladies wanting to get in our beds again will hopefully stay away." Atem said. Marik thought about it for a moment. Seto seemed to not be interested. Bukura… He was hard to read. The four walked down to the dungeon. Atem looked from cell to cell, everything being so dark. Some of the prisoners were curled up tight shaking, and they looked up at him fearful.

Seto heard a cough, and he looked in that direction. His icy blue eyes met honey colored eyes. Atem noticed Seto staring, and he saw a little figure sleeping. A wave of awe went over him. He had never seen anyone look so cute. Marik saw Malik. His eyes glittered, and kept staring into his violet eyes. Bakura looked over at the other sleeping figure. Never had Bakura been awe struck, but he was as soon as he saw Ryou. Yugi's eyes flickered and saw the prince staring at him. He blushed a little, looking away quickly. "Well I think we have all found our personal servants." Bakura smirked. Seto looked away from Joey and back at Bakura. He hadn't even heard what he said. "Atem?" Seto said. Atem was snapped out of his thoughts. He pulled out the keys and unlocked the cell door. He let them out, but Yugi and Ryou were still left.

"Them two are too hurt to walk. They are the ones who got the beatens most. Me and my pal Malik try to get the beatens ourselves so them two can get a break, but it don't ever work. I mean, us two have gotten quite a few of the beatens, but not as much as them two over there." Joey said. Atem and Bakura both walked in. Atem nodded, and the two picked up Yugi and Ryou. Atem with Yugi, and Bakura with Ryou. As Ryou was being lifted, his eyes flickered open. He blushed a little when his eyes met with Bakura. If Bakura wasn't good at hiding his feelings, he'd have been a dark magenta color. Marik kept staring at Malik, his eyes wide. "I take this one! What is your name?" Marik said as he hugged Malik tightly. Malik was first shocked, but then shoved Marik off. "Malik. Over there is Joey, and that's Yugi and Ryou." He said. "Well Malik-pretty you are mine." Marik said. Seto withheld a laugh, and shook his head at Marik. Atem looked down at Yugi.

 _So, his name is Yugi… Well that's an excellent name._ Atem smiled at him while thinking. "Well let's go already, I'm sure our servants are tired and hungry… And in need of a bath! We should probably get them all checked up by Isis." Bakura said. It was obvious Marik liked Malik. He kept staring at him, and Malik could do nothing but try to hide his blush. "C'mon Mutt." Seto said. "Hey! I ain't no mutt pal!" Joey yelled. Seto smirked at him. Atem led them all out, and they walked down to Isis. Seto explained everything and Isis led the four servants to the bathroom. Joey and Malik took ahold of Ryou and Yugi, and the four disappeared into the bathroom. "I take it as you are in love with Malik." Bakura said with a smirk. "Yep." Marik said. Everyone gave him a surprised look. "What? I ain't no cat, I can easily say my feelings." Marik said smirking.

Atem shook his head laughing. The four came out of the bathroom, with Ryou and Yugi using the others for support. They had a towel wrapped around their torsos, and Atem saw all the bruises and scratches, especially Yugi and Ryou. Marik raced over and was fretting over Malik. "Look at all these scratches and bruises! Isis! Why aren't you doing anything for Malik?" He said. Isis rolled her eyes. "Because he is not in as bad of shape as Ryou and Yugi." She said. Marik huffed, and started to try and wrap Malik's wounds himself. Isis shook her head and went to Ryou's back. Her eyes widened, and upon seeing this Bakura walked around to look for himself. He was immediately shocked. Ryou started swaying back and forth, and Bakura caught him. "I don't think he should be standing anymore. Ryou, how did you.. How did you get all these marks...?" Bakura asked, still dumbfounded. "I-I don't know, is something wrong…?" Ryou asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I was so excited about making this story that I made a new chapter already!**

 **Bakura: I hate you**

 **Ryou: You shouldn't hate anyone...**

 **Bakura: I'm sorry, but I am furious with her! *Chases Silver with torches and a sword***

 **Ryou: Hopefully Silver lives to keep writing this... She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the story**

 **Me: Please read and review!**

When he talked, it was hard to hear him. He was even weaker than Yugi, and he seemed to be getting worse every minute. Atem walked over and saw what had spooked Isis and Bakura. Black marks that looked like a snake had an appearance over much of Ryou's back. "I've only seen this once and…" Atem said looking down suddenly. Isis rested her hand on Atem's shoulder. "We won't lose Ryou. I will make sure of it. I won't let another victim fall to this." Isis said. Joey became very pale. "What's wrong with him?" He asked. Everyone came around to look at Ryou. Each one had gasped. "I haven't seen that on him before. Well I mean last time I had seen his back was before last night. They were beating his bare back. But in the morning he looked paler than usual and had a shirt back on." Marik said. "I remember waking up last night about midnight, and they were taking him again. You all were asleep." Yugi said.

Bakura reached down and touched Ryou's back, and he flinched. Ryou was very cold to the touch. "Isis, isn't there anything you can do?" Bakura asked. She grabbed clothes, and Bakura helped to get them on. He scooped Ryou into his arms and carried him to one of the beds. Isis wrapped Ryou in as many blankets as she could. She opened the windows wide, letting the warm air in. The sun fell on Ryou, and he looked almost angelic. THe other three got dressed. "I want all of you to leave right now. Bakura you may stay, if it is alright with Atem." Isis said. Atem nodded, and then led the rest back to the palace. "Will he be okay?" Bakura asked. He rested his hand on Ryou's face. Ryou was still conscious, and he looked at Bakura. He blushed and a small smile crept onto his face. Bakura smiled back, glad he was responsive. He rubbed his finger back and forth across Ryou's cheek. He was warming up a little, and Bakura noticed he was blushing more. If he was stronger, he'd probably have a bigger smile.

 _I'll make sure you'll get better… That way I will be able to see that beautiful smile of yours. I bet it's as bright as the sun, and Ra only knows how I have fallen in love with Ryou… But I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world._ There wasn't much on Bakura's mind, but it always centered around Ryou. "Isis, how does one contract this?" He asked finally thinking about something different for the moment. Isis was pulled out of her concentration. "Well I don't know very much about this, but my theory is that you get it from a kind of… I don't know. I will just have to see for myself." She said. She came over to the bed, and pulled off all his blankets. Bakura pulled off Ryou's shirt, causing him to blush. "Ryou, could you roll onto your stomach? I don't want you to stand." Isis said.

Ryou rolled onto his stomach, revealing the darkness on his back. It seemed to have spread. Bakura looked at Ryou's face, he seemed to be paler, and he had tears at the edges of his eyes. Bakura wiped away his tears, and kept his hand by Ryou's cheek caressing it. He seemed to calm down a little, and kept his eyes fixed on Bakura. Isis held her hands above Ryou's back. They started glowing, and at once she became startled and fell backwards. Bakura jumped up startled, and Ryou started crying. "Ryou, what is wrong?" Bakura asked. "I-It hurts! I-It's biting me!" He said. Bakura became very startled. He kissed Ryou's cheek, and he immediately calmed down. His crying ceased, and he calmed down. Isis grabbed Bakura's hand, and she hovered over Ryou's back again. Bakura could see what Isis saw. A long black and green snake was coiled on one of Ryou's muscles, and there were bite marks next to it. The snake appeared to be asleep now.

"I-I've never actually seen one before… When this… Thing, killed Atem's mother, I couldn't see it clearly because it had already killed her." Isis said stunned. Ryou whimpered, and they saw the snake moving it's head. "Earlier it must have sensed us moving him to the bed and got mad. How do we get rid of it?" Bakura asked. Isis shook her head. "I have no idea… This is much more serious than I could have imagined. I need to go and try to learn more about this." Isis said before moving to her scrolls. Bakura looked down at Ryou, and turned his face when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He loved Ryou already, and he didn't want him to die. Isis looked at them for a moment, she knew they were in love. She looked back at her scrolls, and saw a fearsome looking snake. "Here it is. It's known as the Mortel Cobra. Mortel is apparently french for deadly. It originated in France, but the conditions weren't good enough for it. So eventually it came here, and it thrived. The species is almost extinct, and you can only find it in captivity." Isis said.

"So those rascals probably had one, but how did it end up in Ryou?" Bakura asked. Isis sighed. "Apparently, if you inject its venom into the arm, it is able to grow, and very rapidly at that. Within about ten hours, it starts taking over it's host. According to Yugi, if he was taken at midnight, it was probably about one when he contracted it. So that means… Exactly ten hours ago!" She exclaimed. She jumped up, and got bags and bags of ice and lined Ryou's back with them. Ryou was shivering under them. "Why are you doing that?" Bakura said. "Because, from what I read, this snake will be slower about taking over Ryou and it will give me more time to think." Isis said. Bakura knelt down so he was level with Ryou's face. "Don't worry, we'll get that thing out of you. Then you can be with me, and those idiots will never harm you again." Bakura said. It was clear that he was furious. He took Ryou's hand and gently squeezed it. "Hang in there Ryou." Bakura said. Ryou weakly nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave all you readers with some suspense :)**

 **Bakura: Why are you so cruel!**

 **Me: Your the King of Thieves, you should know a little something about cruelty.**

 **Ryou: Could you stop fighting? Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Atem: Read and Review!**

Isis looked at the scroll. _According to my scrolls… There isn't much we can do… Hmmm there has to be something… Ra please just help me to find a cure!_ Isis read another sentence and then was shocked. The cure! _Thank you Ra!_ "Okay, it says here the cure is that we need to get a special flower called the Amour flower. The flower is said to show any evil, no matter how dark, the light. It should be enough to kill the 's just a matter of finding it, my scrolls say they are very rare." Isis said. Bakura cast his eyes downward. "I know exactly where to find one. I can get there in a matter of minutes… But… It'd be very dangerous." He said. Isis shot him a glance. "You don't mean…?" She didn't even finish her sentence. Bakura nodded his head. "I must leave at once. Isis, please take care of Ryou." He said. He leaned down and kissed Ryou. He blushed, and was sad that Bakura was leaving. Bakura went to the stables, finding his horse.

He led a golden brown stallion out. He had a black and brown mane and tail. "Alright Dune, you've helped me before, now please help me again…" Bakura said. He only talked softly when he was speaking to his horse, or when matters were serious. He saddled Dune up, not being patient enough to wait for the servants. He swung himself up onto Dune, and they were off. Bakura was worried about Ryou. It was weird, because usually he was like Marik - Uncaring and a little crazy. But right now, he felt completely right in the mind. He was feeling emotions he had never felt. And now, because of those emotions he was going to one of the most dangerous of all places. The heart of all criminals, where he grew up. His father was a thief, so he had to grow up here. Bakura had gotten scared, and that's when he met Marik. Together the two left and then found Atem and grew up together. After that, Atem's father decided to give them the title of priest.

Him and Marik had often caused trouble such as playing pranks, but everyone usually laughed, except for who it was played upon. They usually played their pranks on Tea and any other girl trying to get in Atem's bed. Bakura was snapped out of his thoughts when he came to an old bridge. He would have to walk the rest. He knew he was very close, and he could see the building of where he was trying to go. The flower they needed was in the greenhouse, just over the hills. He took a deep breath, and started walking across the bridge. He had to continually remind himself not to look down, it was a long drop and there was a huge raging river. The third plank he stepped on snapped and fell down into the river and was smashed into a million pieces. His leg was caught, and it took a minute to free it. Bakura looked down and his leg was bleeding and he had a lot of splinters. He simply clenched his teeth, and kept going. His jeans were torn, but it didn't bother him.

He finally came to the end of the bridge. He noticed a sign next to the bridge, and it read "Do not cross bridge. Incredibly unstable after last storm." Bakura shook his head. "That would have been nice to know fifteen minutes ago." He said. Even though he knew it wouldn't have stopped him from crossing. It took ten more minutes before he came to the greenhouse. For the moment it was unoccupied, but it wouldn't be that way for long. He raced in, and shut the doors behind him. He searched everywhere, and then he found it. He saw there were ropes around it but he didn't care. He crossed them, and a loud noise started. To top it off, a giant crocodile lurched itself towards him. Bakura tried to grab the flower, but crocodile almost bit his arm off. A lot of thieves and killers came in. They started laughing as they saw Bakura. He had to try and dodge the crocodile but reach for the flower at the same time. Then Bakura stopped dead in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay! Another chapter! I've been bad about updating my other ones, but this story is so much more fun to write.**

 **Bakura: I shall kill you!**

 **Ryou: Don't**

 **Atem: *Shakes head in annoyance* Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot**

 **Yugi: Please read and review!**

It was his father. He looked right into Bakura's eyes. At the same time, the crocodile smacked it's tail into Bakura making him fall. It turned and was right above him. Bakura could see rows of serrated teeth, his eyes went wide but held in his scream. He then thought of Ryou. He had to get the flower for him. He gritted his teeth, and punched the crocodile's snout. Everyone stared at him in shock. The crocodile was stunned, and Bakura took the moment to grab the flower and race off. Then everyone regained their thoughts, and ran after Bakura in pursuit. He got all the way to the bridge before gulping. He had to be careful, but if he went too slow they would catch him. He got too his horse, and two planks broke, at the same time, just as he was about to reach for Dune. He caught hold of the edge of the plank. "Dune! Take this flower to Isis!" Bakura said. Dune dipped his head, and carefully took the flower. He looked at Bakura sadly. "By the time I drag myself up, they will be here. Go!" Bakura shouted. Dune took a last glance at him, before racing off.

He looked downwards at the river and gulped. He couldn't hold on much longer, but his other arm was scraped and bruised so badly it wouldn't support his weight. He felt a rough hand grab his arm, and he looked up and saw his father's face. With the help of another man, they pulled Bakura up. "Bakura?" His father said. He nodded his head. "And… You just stole from us?" He asked. Bakura nodded his head again. He knew from experience whenever his father was talking to him, don't ever speak unless he gave you permission. "My son has returned! And he is a thief!" His father said. Everyone cheered. Bakura looked startled. After the cheering died down, his father spoke to him in a hushed voice. "Now seriously, where is that flower." He said. Bakura didn't say anything. Wrong move. His father, Amane, slapped him. "Speak!" He shouted. "I dropped it in the river by mistake!" Bakura shouted. Everyone looked at him with their mouths dropped.

"You dropped an Amour flower into the river?! Do you know how long it took us to find that! How are we supposed to cure one of us if a Mortel somehow gets into one of us? You have shamed us all! Get him!" Amane said. All at once the people rushed at him. He turned and fled, this time running over the bridge. Then he felt dread as the bridge wobbled. He stopped running. His pursuers weren't coming onto the bridge. One of them had drawn out a sword, and he started to swing it to cut the rope. Bakura tried running to get to the other side. The bridge came crashing down, and it flung him hard into the other side of the drop off. He held the plank as much as he could, since his arm was still hurt. Then his head started spinning, and he could hear the plank cracking. "No! Please don't break! I must get to Ryou! I need to save him!" Bakura said with tears in his eyes. The thieves were laughing, but his father stopped when he heard Bakura say that. "I-I must get to Ryou. I must!" He said. He gave up on holding his tears back. He saw crocodiles in the water, making him more dizzy.

He reached up for the next plank up, and winced. It felt as though his arm was being torn apart, and all he could do was keep going. He slowly made his way up, when a plank broke. He lost his grip, and after falling a few planks he grabbed onto one for dear life. The thieves became quiet as they watched him. He made it about two-thirds of the way before the thieves were getting mad. So, they started grabbing stones and throwing them at him. He held in his tears as he was pelted with them, and kept going. He had to get back to Ryou. No matter what it took, and he just hoped that Isis would be able to cure him with that Amour Flower and that Dune had gotten back safely. He wished he was back at home, with Ryou. He wanted his pain to go away, and to just see that innocent and angelic face again. He finally got to the top, and dragged his body a little away from the edge and laid there. The thieves got even more mad that he made it. They threw even more rocks, and even faster than before. Bakura's body was battered, and he faced his back towards them curling up to try and protect his head. Tears were streaming down his face, he had so many bruises and he was numb. Then, he couldn't handle it anymore. "Just stop! I'm already hurt okay, so please just stop!" Bakura said. It only made them laugh more. So Bakura gritted his teeth, and somehow stood up. While doing so, one of the stones smacked him right in the jaw. He started walking, picking up his pace as best as he could. One of thieves got a better idea, and drew out a gun. Usually everyone used a sword, but a select few owned a gun. It wasn't powerful, but it could still inflict wounds. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet went right through Bakura's arm. He whirled around, not caring that he had tears streaming down his face. "Stop it! Just stop! You've done enough! Show some mercy!" He said. The thieves just laughed harder telling the man with a gun something while snickering. He pulled the trigger one more time, and Bakura fell to the ground.

The mad had hit him in the leg. They wanted him to die slowly! He pulled his legs to his chest and curled up crying even worse. Bakura had never cried before. But now with what all was happening, he was. The thieves left back to their camp. It was only fifteen more minutes before it was dark out. He got up, and limping he started going. It was getting really cold, and Bakura had many tears and holes in his shirt making him even more cold. He was able to keep going through the night and morning, but he started feeling incredibly dizzy when afternoon came. He thought he could hear someone calling his name, and it almost sounded like Marik and Atem. He knew the sun must have been playing tricks on him. He thought the voices were getting louder and closer. But he couldn't hardly stand. Then, that's when he thought he saw them. They were on horses riding towards him. Bakura stared at them for a moment, and fell to the ground. His vision started going black as he thought he could see their faces looming over him


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yay! Another chapter! This is the last chapter centering around Bakura and Ryou, next chapter we will move on to Marik and Malik**

 **Marik: Everything should be about me! And of course Malik too**

 **Bakura: Rolls eyes Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot**

 **Ryou: Please read and review!**

When Bakura had sent Dune back to Isis

It didn't take Dune very long to get to Isis. He didn't meet any trouble either. As soon as Dune got back, he neighed loudly rearing up. Isis came rushing outside. "Dune? The flower! Wait, where is Bakura?" She said. She didn't even need an answer. Obviously he met trouble and sent Dune with the flower. She called for her servant, and writing a message to Atem she hurried the servant to give the message to Atem. She carefully took the flower and went inside. "I-Is Bakura b-back y-yet?" Ryou said weakly. He had become even worse. "He will be soon, don't worry." Isis said. She tried to put on a fake smile. She started mixing the cure. Back with the servant, she was rushing to find Atem. "My prince! My prince!" She called. Atem came around the corner followed by Yugi. "What are you screaming about?" Atem said. "I-it's Bakura! I apologize, I ran all the way here. I brought a message from Isis." She said giving the prince the message. Atem's eyes became wide when he read it. He called for a servant. "Go and get Marik. Now!" He said. A few minutes passed, and Marik came rushing out followed by Malik. "What could possibly be SO important?!" Marik said.

Atem quickly filled him in. They decided to leave Yugi and Malik at the palace, and at once they sent for their horses. They got some water, figuring Bakura would be dehydrated by the time they find him. They got onto their horses, and went out with as much speed as their horses could manage. They traveled throughout the night and morning, and were about to give up when it came afternoon. They were traveling a little slower, that way their horses could have a little bit of a break. "Bakura!" Marik shouted. "What are you doing?" Atem said. "Well maybe if Bakura is somewhere around here he will come to us." Marik said. Atem nodded his head. "Bakura!" Atem yelled. They both kept at this for another two minutes. Then they saw a dreadful sight. "It's Bakura!" Marik shouted. The horses galloped even faster. Even from how far away they were, they could tell he was in bad shape. When they were kinda close, they locked gazes with each other. Bakura was out of it. Atem could tell.

Marik noticed how his shirt was torn, and he was dragging his leg and cradling his arm. They could see bruises everywhere and a lot of blood. It was then, that they saw Bakura go down. They jumped off their horses, and ran to him. His eyes were starting to shut when they were over him. "Bakura, hang in there!" Marik said. His eyes were fully closed. Atem and Marik lifted him up, and laid him onto Atem's horse. They left at top speed, and by the time it was dark out, they had just made it back to Isis. She must have seen them in the distance, cause she rushed outside. When she saw Bakura, she raised a hand to her mouth and a tear slipped. When they got to her she recovered quickly. "What happened to him?" Isis said. "I have no idea, by the time we found him, he fell unconscious." Atem said. The two brought him inside. Ryou looked over. He was slowly getting better, and he was now able to sit up, but only slowly. He sat up seeing them coming. "Bakura?" He said. Then he saw Bakura. He burst out crying. Isis came over resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I want him by me, I want to see his face." Ryou said through sobs. Isis pulled a bed right next to his, and let Atem and Marik set him down next to Ryou. It only made Ryou cry more. He reached his hand out and gently touched his face. Atem and Marik left, leaving them alone. Isis went out of the room. Ryou's cries lessened and he curled up resting his head on Bakura. He fell asleep after a few more cries. Isis came in, and after seeing them she decided to treat Bakura in the morning. When the sun rose, Bakura was the first to wake up. He looked down strangely, seeing Ryou wrapped in his arms. "Ryou?" He said weakly. Instantly Ryou's eyes flickered open. He hugged Bakura tightly, tears running down his face. Bakura winced, and Ryou lessened his grip. "What happened to you?" Ryou said finally calming down. Isis came in to listen. Bakura told them the whole story with the crocodile and the thieves and about the bridge breaking. As he was telling it, Isis was trying to bandage his more serious wounds. It took an hour for Isis to get him at least partially fixed up.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, and pulled him in for a kiss. Isis smiled, and she left them alone. "I thought I would never see your beautiful angelic face again." He said. Ryou blushed and buried his face into what was left of Bakura's shirt. Since he knew Ryou wasn't looking, Bakura let a few tears fall. He had been scared he would never make it back to Ryou, or worse Isis wouldn't be able to help Ryou. The marks had mostly faded, and the snake was dead. Isis said it was already out of his system, and that the marks would disappear with time. Bakura found it hard to believe, he had fallen in love! He had always told himself he would never feel these emotions, never love anyone. He certainly didn't think he would fall for someone of the same gender either. But, Ryou was different. He was almost feminine like, and either way he absolutely loved him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ryou, even in the afterlife. He didn't understand his feelings, but he didn't care. All that he knew was that he liked them.


End file.
